Talk:Sawyer and Sophie/@comment-129.59.122.15-20150423082418
I'm willing to bet the only reason all you Sepper/anti-Sawphie shippers who are coming on this page and being negative are here is because you're insecure of your own ship. If your ship is canon right now (for ''now), why do you feel the need to come on this page and bash Sawphie and Sawphie shippers? Clearly you feel the need to reaffirm your ship more readily because you and I both know it won't last. Honestly, I don't care if you want to spout hate on Sawphie. You can live it up all you want now, but keep in mind that in some shows (most shows) on Nick, ''usually ''the first couple to get together (especially early in the series), doesn't stay together or breaks up, and another couple happens (and mostly is endgame). Or, the first crush a guy has is completely lost and he ends up with another girl (usually the one he constantly fights with or sometimes argues with). Examples: Creddie got together first, but Seddie was endgame and rolled over into Sam and Cat. Mike Fukunaga went out with Julie first until she broke up with him and clearly, he was going to end up with Amanda. Ned went out with Suzie Crabgrass until they broke up and then he ended up with Moze. Quinn and Mark were together until they broke up and she ended up with ''Logan (her polar opposite and the guy she always fought with). Jake starts dating Cadence, but they break up and he ends up with Hayley. House of Anubis had multiple couples that changed up by the second season, and many of them with people ending up with their polar opposites. Mara breaking up with Mick and ending up with Jerome, Fabian and Joy breaking up and him ending up with Nina, Amber is with Mick at the start, but ends up with Alfie. Even on cartoons this is the case. Mako starts out with Asami in the first season, but they break up and he ends up with Korra. Danny crushes on Paulina all the time (and even dates her at some point), but he ends up with Sam. Jimmy has a crush on Betty, but by the end of the series, completely falls for and is dating Cindy. Tommy dates some girl (can't remember her name), but breaks up with her and he later develops feelings for and dates Kimi. And just to cover all my bases, some Disney shows are a fan of this trope too. Kim liking Josh Mankey until that ended and she ended up with Ron. Fletcher crushing majorly on Chyna until he ''wasn't ''and he ended up with Olive. Holden is with Andie right now but very clearly, they'll eventually break up and he's going to end up with Liv. Avery dated Wes, but they broke up and only time will tell who she will end up with next (probably Karl). Logan is with Erin right now, but clearly, the show is gearing up to put Logan with Jasmine. And don't even get me started on non DizzNick shows... My point is: Enjoy your Sepper while you can, but you don't know how long they'll last or if they'll even make it to season 2... tl;dr? Sepper probably won't be endgame. Cheers.